He Left
by Kitsune-chan96
Summary: What really happen when Sasuke left? And how does Naruto cope with it?
1. Depression and Coma

He was alone.

Again.

When did this happen?

'He left. Why did he leave?' thought Naruto. When was he coming back? He told Naruto that he'd come back. He said that he loved him. Then where was he?

'Sasuke...'

Why?

Where was he? Naruto was going insane. He missed him so much

"Sasuke...you're not coming back are you?" Naruto said. "I miss you Teme. Why can't you come back to me? Am I not good enough for you?" Without him even noticing, tears began to trickle down Naruto's face.

'...Was I ever good enough for you?...'

'Maybe it would be better if... if I just end it.' thought Naruto, looking at the kunia he held in his hand

'Sasuke...I'm … sorry...' With that final thought Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, genin of Konoha, jinchuuriki of the most powerful bijuu in existence, Kyuubi no Kitsune, self-proclaimed 6th Hokage, and unknown son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, plunged the kunia into his heart.

_**Time Skip- two hours later**_

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" screamed Sakura.

Tsunade's head jerked off her desk she had been sleeping on moment before.

"What do you want, Sakura? What's with all the screaming?" Tsunade asked hastily.

"It-It's.. Na-Naruto !" Sakura manages to sob out.

"WHAT? What's happen to Naruto? I swear, who ever hurt him is going to..."

"No..." interrupted Sakura quietly.

"No? What do you mean by 'No', Sakura?" questioned Tsunade angerly.

"H-He tried t-to kill h-hims-self!" Sakura stuttered out.

'W-what? N-Narut-to w-wouldn't t-try s-somet-thing l-like th-that? R-Right?' Tsunade thought to herself.

"Sakura! Get a hold of yourself! Now, what do you mean he tried to kill himself?" Tsunade questioned . "How did you even find him?"

"I-I h-had m-met K-Kakashi f-for o-our t-team m-meeting a-at t-the b-bridge, a-and N-Narut-to d-didn't sh-show u-up."

*Flashback*

'Where is that baka?' thought Sakura. 'He's usually here by now...'

*Poof*

"YO!"

"Kakashi-sensei! You're LATE!"

"Maa maa, Sakura, I was coming here, but then I met an elderly woman who-"

"LIAR!" screamed Sakura. Wait, _just _ Sakura?

"Sakura? Where's Naruto?" questioned Kakashi.

"I...I don't know Kakashi-sensei. He's usually here by now, but I haven't seen him yet. The baka's probably gotten sick or something."

'But Naruto's never been sick...'

"Maybe we should go check on him, Sakura. Just to make sure he's okay."

*Flashback over*

"So then what happened Sakura?" Tsunade questioned frantically.

"W-we went to N-naruto's apartment to ch-check on h-him."

*Flashback*

"THIS is where Naruto lives?" asked Sakura in shock. They were in the town's slums. And not only that, but to Sakura, it looked like they were in the _slum's _slums. "Where are his parents? Surely they wouldn't let him live here! This is the worst part of the slums we've seen so far!"

"Yes Sakura, we're in the right neighborhood, and unfortunately, yes this is where Naruto lives. It's all he can afford." Kakashi replied.

"Here we are. His apartment is on the third floor, I think."

"What! This is where Naruto lives! But this is the worse apartment building we've seen so far!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I will explained it later Sakura. Right now we need to see if Naruto is OK.

As Kakashi and Sakura finally reached the third level where Naruto lived, they were sickened by what they found written on the walls.

'Monster'

'Demon'

'Devil's Spawn'

'Go back to Hell where you belong, Demon!'

'Die Monster'

'No one cares about you, so just Die'

'Child Murderer'

'You don't deserve to live!'

'Fox child'

'Demon Scum'

'Just Die!'

'Freak'

'Die!'

'Filthy Scum'

'Bastard Demon'

'We hate you!'

'Finish what the Yondaime started'

All written in a red so dark it looks like...

'Blood?'

" Kakashi-sensei? Why-"

"I don't know, Sakura. I just don't know."

"Wait! What's that smell Kakashi-sensei? It smells like... blood?"

"Blood! Sakura we have to get in there right now!"

"The doors right there!"

*Crash*

"It..it wasn't even locked?..."

"Naruto?...Naruto?... NARUTO!... Answer me, dammit!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura, calm down! Screaming won't help you find Na-"

"Kakashi-sensei?... Kakashi-sensei, are you OK?... Sensei? What's wrong..."

"NARUTO!"

*Flashback over*

"W-we walked i-into h-his room." Sakura explained, tears streaming down her face."He w-was sitting against the w-wall. His hand was on t-the kunia... w-which w-was st-sticking o-out of h-his ch-chest."

Suddenly Sakura burst out crying, like a dam had broken.

"S...Sakura?" Tsunade hesitantly asked.

"T-the w-worst p-part w-was..."

"What? Sakura, answer me! What?"

"He was smiling..."


	2. Coming Back

"Sm...smiling? Are you sure Sakura?" stuttered Tsunade.

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama. I-I'm sure..."

"Wait! You say _tried _to kill himself, right? That means he's still alive?"

"Barley." Sakura replied, going into 'medic nin' mode, and stopped crying, though tears still streamed down her face. "He's in stable condition right now, but he put himself in a self-induced coma. We can't wake him up, no matter what we do! What can we do, Tsunade-sama?"

"There's... there is nothing we can do Sakura. Even Medic Nins haven't found a way to wake up people who have fallen into comas." replied Tsunade sadly.

"Then... it's useless to try?"

"Right now Sakura, yes. But what ever you do, never give up hope. Since this is a self-induced coma, Naruto could wake himself up at anytime."

***Somewhere in Sound***

( Sasuke POV)

'What... what is this feeling? I feel like my heart is being crushed inside me. I've only felt this once before that was when the masked Mist nin was about to kill Naruto... Naruto! This must be coming from him! But what has happened to him? What if he got hurt on a mission? Or was captured? I have to go back to Konoha to find out!'

"Sasuke-kun. You seem distracted." said a certain snake Sannin. (1)

"Hn."

"Well then, lets go work on a new jutsu. Follow me."

_Shink_...

"Are you coming, Sas-unn"

_Thump_...

"That's what you get for trying to take over my body, snake."

'Now, to check on Naruto.' With that thought on his mind, Sasuke leaped out his window, on his way back to Konoha.

_**Time skip- two weeks later**_

It has been two weeks since Naruto fell into his coma. Everyone from Team Kakashi, Kakashi-sensei and Sakura, Team 8, Kurenai-sensei, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru, Team 10, Asuma-sensei, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, Team Gai, Gai-sensei, Lee, Tenten, and Neji, the Sand Siblings, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, the Konohamaru Crops, Ebisu-sensei Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi, along with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka-sensei, Shizune, and surprisingly, Anko and Ibiki, have gone to see Naruto nearly every day since he fell into the coma. Gaara and his brother and sister, who had come to Konoha to work out a deal with the Hokage, decided to lengthen their stay in Konoha. No one knew why Naruto wasn't waking up.

'When will you wake up Naruto?'...(2)

End notes

(1)- if you can't figure out how this is, you are a sad, sad excuse for a Naruto fan... *cries* for those of you who read this for kicks and have no idea who this is, it is Orochimaru

(2)- this could be anyone above's thought...

Sorry for the short chapter. I hit an authors block and have no clue what i'm going to do with this stoy. Any ideas?


	3. Poll Request

OK, this is not a chapter, it is a request. I have a poll up on my home page about who I'm going to put with Naruto and I need some responses. I probably would be able to update til I get _at least _3 or 4 votes. Please vote!

Thank you! ^^

Kitsune-chan


	4. Plans and revealings

Sorry this took me so long to post. I've been sick for a week and it SUCKED! And after I got better all that make-up work... again SUCKED ASS! Then my mother wouldn't leave me alone! I finally had the chance to post this! ^^; Sorry...

Well, i hope you enjoy your new chapter!

Disclaimer: Its a _dis _claimer. Its kinda obvious. I don't own Naruto.

"I'm alone" - talking

_'again'- thinking  
_

**"No your not, kit."** - Kyuubi (not in this chapter, leave a review to tell me if you want Kyuubi good or bad.)

*Flashback*- (kinda obvious ^^;) flashback

-10 miles- - distances (only one, but might as yet tell you what it is)

On with the story!

* * *

Everyone was worried about Naruto. It had now been three weeks since he had put himself into the coma, and there were no signs of him wanting to wake up again. Everyone had tried everything to try and wake him back up. They had even gone as far as telling him that Sasuke was back, but even that got no reaction.

Tsunade was once again sitting in the Hokage's office, trying to drink all her troubles away. She didn't know what to do. Her unofficial little brother just tried to _kill _himself! And there was nothing she could do to fix it.

_'Where did I go wrong?What could anyone have done that obviously sent Naruto over the edge? What did **I** do? Or better yet what didn't I do. I never even noticed that he was in pain."_

_'Is there anything I can do to make it better for him? I'm suppose to be the best medic-nin ever, and yet I can't help the one person who means the most to me._

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had gotten together to decide who would see Naruto when. Since, they were all training to be medic-nin under Tsunade, they all new that if you talk to a person in a coma, some times they will wake up, just from hearing familiar voices.

"Maybe we should have at least one team go in every day, that way there will be at least three to four people that see him every day." suggested Sakura.

"That sounds like a good idea Sakura, but should we have at least one person go in every day, that way there is some routine?" questioned Ino.

"I could go see N-Naruto every d-day. I-If that's o-ok with y-you g-guys." stuttered Hinata. After Naruto had fallen into the coma, Hinata had been working on not stuttering so much. Hinata had realized months ago that she didn't have a crush on Naruto any more, and after he had fallen into the coma, started to think of him as her younger brother, someone who needed some one to be there for him. And she was going to be that person, even if Naruto never woke up from his coma.

While the girls were plotting how to get Naruto to, hopefully, wake back up, a certain someone was heading back to Konoha.

_

* * *

_

-A few miles from Konoha-

_' I'm close. I can feel it.'_

"Halt! Who goes there?" shouted Neji. He and his team were doing border patrol on Konoha's border with Sound.

"S-Sasuke? questioned a shocked Ten-Ten. "What are you doing here?"

"Something is wrong with Naruto." Sasuke simply stated. "I came back to find out what was wrong."

"How do we know that this isn't just some trick for you to come back and try to kill Naruto again? You've tried it before."

"I never _wanted_ to kill Naruto!" Sasuke said, obviously upset. "Orochimaru took over my body and mind through the curse mark and forced me to do it! I would never hurt Naruto on purpose, I _love _him! Orochimaru's the one that wanted him dead, and there was nothing I could do to stop him then. I tried, but I hadn't been strong enough them. But I am now! Orochimaru is dead, I killed him three weeks ago when I got a strange feeling in my chest! The only other time that happened when was Naruto was about to be killed on out first C-rank mission! Something is wrong with Naruto and I know it, so why can't you just tell me what's wrong!" Sasuke shouted at the end, growing hysterical.

Neji looked at Ten-Ten. It was obvious that if they didn't tell Sasuke what happened soon he was probably either have a meltdown of some kind, that or kill them all to get to Naruto. And it looked pretty close to the latter, unfortunately for them. Neji took a deep breath, preparing for the worst, as did Ten-Ten and Lee, and replied...

"Sasuke... Naruto tried to kill himself a few weeks ago."

* * *

Aaannndd... Cut! ^^

Okay, the next chapter might take a while to come out, because I'm still deciding who to pair Naruto up with. If you can't vote on my poll, leave a review.

And since no one has voted for them, I am taking Shikamaru, OC! Male demon, OMC (Original Male Character), Kankuro and Sasori off the poll. Apparently, nobody loves the puppet masters (or the shadow master). So sad. *cries* Still, vote!^^ I will probably leave the poll up for another week or 2. I will try to get the next chapter out quicker. Please vote on who you want Naruto to end up with! ^^

And don't forget to review!^^


	5. Poll is Done!

The results for the poll are up on my page!^^

I will have the next chapter out close to New Years (hopeful!)

Hope you enjoyed your Christmas!

-Kitsune-chan


	6. Waking up

HAPPY NEW YEARS! ^^ ^^ ^^

I hope everyone has a happy new year! (Hopefully) I posted this right as the clock changes to 12:00, 2011, so heres your new years/ belated-Christmas-chapter-I-forgot-to-publish! Hope you like the new chapter.

The poll results are in and... SASUKE WON! With Gaara coming in a close second!

Well, enjoy the new chapter and remember to leave a review if you have any ideas for this story! ^^ Oh, who am I kidding. No one reads the authors notes. SOMEONE PROVE ME WRONG AND LEAVE A REVIEW! Please... *sad face* *puppy dog eyes*

Disclaimer: Do I really have to type this? Fine. I don't live in japan, write manga, or own _Naruto._ There i said it now someone tell me _why_ i had to say it. Thanks! ^^

"I'm alone" - talking

_'again'-_ thinking/ Naruto talking to Kyuubi_  
_

**"No your not, kit."** - Kyuubi (Oh, I made Kyuubi good, it was needed to wake Naruto up. Yes, Naruto awakens this chapter! *squee*)

*Flashback*- (kinda obvious ^^;) flashback

Hehehehe - Naruto hearing Sasuke

* * *

It had been two months since Naruto had fallen into his coma, and five weeks since Sasuke had showed up with Neji's team, claiming to have killed Orochimaru. It was obvious that there was more than they were being told, but no one would say what had been said out there. Whatever had happened, it was clear that Sasuke had gained Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee's trust.

The civilian council had gone back to Uchiha's ass, and completely ignored the fact that he had betrayed the village, and tried to kill several of their shinobi. Now that Sasuke was back, they were demanding that the "demon brat" be killed, because the only reason they were allowing "it" to live was so that it would bring back Sasuke.

Oh, the council meeting were the civilian council had brought up killing the "demon brat" because there was no more use for him, and in front of Sasuke no less, would never fade from anyone's memory for centuries to come.

(A/N: If some one would like me to write the council scene, leave me a review saying "Show the council scene" and leave any ideas of how Sasuke can ripe them a new one. *EVIL grin* :) muahahahaha -cough-cough-choke-gasp. I'm fine)

After the council meeting, Sasuke had gone to see Naruto. Normally they would have some one go with him, but with the confusion in the council room, they hadn't even noticed him sneak out. Sasuke was heading to see Naruto, and as fate would have it, it was one of those rare times when one of the girls wouldn't be there. Sasuke had studied their schedule so he would be able to sneak in unnoticed.

* * *

-Hospital room, two minutes before Sasuke gets there.-

Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke was not the only one who had studied the girls' schedule, the civilian council had been doing it to. They had then paid a nurse to "eliminate" the "demon brat" in one of those rare moments.

"This is for killing my daughter, demon brat."

_*swish*_

"Hey Narut- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sasuke had reacted on instincts and had thrown a kunia to intercept the one aimed at Naruto's heart.

* * *

-Back with Sasuke as he walks in-

"Hey Narut-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sasuke had reacted on instincts and had thrown a kunia to intercept the one aimed at Naruto's heart. He had seen red at the kunia aimed at Naruto's heart.

"You're dead."

* * *

-General P.O.V.-

Unfortunately for the nurse, Sasuke had walked in on her trying to kill Naruto. All of Naruto's friends, including team 7, the Hokage, and Jiraiya, had ran to Naruto's room when they heard a roar. At first they thought Sasuke was trying to kill Naruto again, but when they saw and heard what the nurse had done, they changed their minds. They had all wanted to put her strait into prison, but they decided to do the nice thing and wait til she woke up. Doctors were guessing she would wake up sometime in the next few months.

* * *

After that, Sasuke had only been allowed to see Naruto twice, and never alone. They still thought he was going to hurt Naruto.

Fortunately for Sasuke, he had been able to sneak out tonight. It had been easy to slip past the guards, and there was no one guarding Naruto.

"Naruto...you need to wake up. Please...I'm sorry for what I did to you. Please Naruto... I will explain later, when you wake up...please Naruto... I love you..."

* * *

***Kit...Kit you need to wake up.***

_Why Kyuubi? Its not like anyone's worried about me._

***But there is Kit. Listen.***

"Naruto...wake up...sorry...explain later...please...love you...

_Kyuubi... who was that? It sounded like Sasuke, but he left! Whats going on?_

***He came back for you kit. I hear more than you, and I don't know how, but he knew somethin****g was wrong with you and came back***

_But Kyuu... He tried to KILL me!_

***I don't think he was in control of his actions kit. You can at least wake up and give him a chance. See what he says.***

_But I don't want to wake up..._

***Try Kit. I think you will like what you find.*

* * *

**"Uhhhh_..._"

"Naruto?"

"Hey...Sasuke."

* * *

And there you go. THIS WAS NOT BETA-ED OR EVEN LOOK OVER ONCE! I LITERALLY TYPE THIS MINUTES BEFORE NEW YEARS. And in a few minutes I will have posted this right on new years. I wonder if it will count in 2010 or 2011? Either way, enjoy! ^^

-Kitsune-chan


	7. Not a chapter!

Alright, due to real life catching up with me, moving to a new house, and tons of homework, i won't be able to update for a little longer. If anyone had any ideas on where this story should go, give them to me and it might inspire me to write a new chapter (probably during geometry... XP)

-Kitsune-chan


End file.
